kyle_akers_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Thorn
(any voice actor would be perfect for him. Like Tim curry or mark hamill) is a power corrupt sorceror. Who made his first Appearence in twilight and Kyle's adventures in brave. And was the main antagonist. he was the royal adviser of king fergus and queen elinor. and he has plotted against them for the crown for years. Along with his talking cat flinx. merida never trusts him though because there were something sinister about him. He later met team rainboom and team owl when they came with twilight to negotiate the peace treaty with the arrange marriage merida was in. Twilight scents darkness in thorn's heart. Afterwords when merida disobeyed her mom. He then came up with a plan from flinx to marry merida and take over the throne as king of dunbroch. But it doesn't work out as planed. like mor'du. He can also transform into a bear. A monsterous polar bear like demon. Cabaple of death and distruction. When twilight and the rainbooms. Kyle Akers and the rest of team owl came to help merida protect her mother in her bear form. Thorn goes bear form. And teams up with mor'du to get rid of them all. But he was no match against the powers of friendship. After Merida made amends with her mom. Queen elinor would learn now to change the law of marriage. She was queen after all. And after merida and her family learn of thorn's evil plans. He was send away to far ends of the prison states for evil villains along with flinx as he was his accomplice. thorn and flinx return in team rainboom and team owl's adventures in monster high : 13 wishes. Where he now goes out to get the magical lantern for himself. After learning gigi's evil shadow sister wisp was going to use the last wish to rule the world with darkness. Thorn teams up with wisp for world dominance. He also team up with the heylins as well. seeing how they saw his powers. even venom was pleased of this. The teams and Frankie with her ghoulfriends found out about this. And plan to stop them. During later on while trying to get the mirror to clawdeen's sister howleen. Thorn goes to his white beast form. And tried to kill them. Though they had him beat. But adagio and venom use their dark Heylin powers to give him all the powers of darkness so much that turns him into his final form. A 20foot demon Titan bat hybrid. Flinx was freaked out about that. And as thorn was finally going to have won this, howleen soon got out of wisp's control. And as a failulare. Thorn was sucked away by a dark ruby gem along with his cat flinx. In Team rainboom and team owl's adventures in spongebob movie : sponge out of water. Captain burger beard found both the book and the dark magic ruby. Flinx only got out. But when thorn ordered him to release him. Flinx had enough of thorn being mean towards him and also bossing him around. So he kicks the ruby in the depths under the sea. Flinx was caught by team rainboom and team owl when he was helping plankton steal the krabby patty formula. But burger beard steals it first. Along the way to clear both plankton and flinx the cat's names. Kyle tries to show him he is actually good inside. And that he could reform. After a battle with burger beard ended. Flinx became a good guy. But team rainboom and team owl will keep a good eye on him just in case. thorn finally return when zach zinister found him. Thorn scared the crap out of him. But he promised zach if he did what he told him. He will reward him. So they team up to get rid of the same enemy they hate. As flinx relaxes thorn returns to him. And blackmails him to help him get rid of the heroes. final urging the final battle of the ages. Flinx betrays thorn and saves his new hero buddies. Thorn uses his dark lightning and strikes at flinx. But as thorn was unaware. Flinx kicks the dark ruby gem in the lava. Causing it to be destroyed. Thorn began to feel weak. And then he screams in pain and agony as he was now being crumbled into pieces as he dies from the destruction of the dark ruby gem He was imprisoned in. Category:Villains Category:Main antagonist Category:Magic users Category:Greedy Category:Liar Category:Characters who can fly/levitate Category:Hybrid Category:Giants Category:Size changers Category:Kyle's enemies